The invention relates to an industrial packaging container of plastic (HD-PE) such as e.g. a bunged drum, a lidded drum, a jerrican, or an inner container for a pallet container (IBC). Such packaging containers or drums are used for storage and transport in particular of combustible or explosive liquid or solid contents.
A bunged drum typically includes a cylindrical drum wall, a disk-shaped drum bottom end, and a respective drum top end. Provided in the transition zone between drum wall and drum top is a circumferential carrying and transport ring (handling ring=L-ring). The drum top end has formed therein at least one bung opening which is arranged in a recessed bunged housing (bung depression) and has an upright bung fitting. The upper open drum body of a lidded drum is closed by an attached drum lid and tension ring. The drum lid may also be provided with bung openings. Jerrican and IBC inner container are closed by respective screw caps.
Any packaging container useful for storage and transport of especially hazardous liquid contents must be inspected by an official authority and approved. The container has to meet certain requirements and exhibit, for example, sufficient stacking stability, drop resistance and tightness.
When using the packaging container for combustible contents or liquids, care should be taken to avoid electric charge buildup and spark formation during manipulation of the container, in particular during filling or emptying, so as to prevent explosion of evaporating gas mixtures.